


Pinup Calendar May: Peter Quill - Mermay/Space Day

by Cheermione



Series: Art Party Pin-Up Calendar Entries [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, IN SPACE!, Legendary Space Merman Star Lord, Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheermione/pseuds/Cheermione
Summary: Peter Quill The Legendary Space Merman also known as Star-Lord. Who? Star-Lord, man.....This is just one of over 40 artworks created, by 20+ artists, for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar.The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customisable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.
Series: Art Party Pin-Up Calendar Entries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	Pinup Calendar May: Peter Quill - Mermay/Space Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to be a part of helping this Pin Up Calendar come to life. Creating art for it and helping out with this event as part of the crew. Thanks so much to the mods, other crew members and creators of this calendar! It's been a wild ride <3
> 
> P.S. The calendar page has been created large enough for printing. If you'd like to access the full size image, right-click and open image in new tab, then download and print! If you check out the collection this work belongs to you'll see that there are several options for each month (more are being added every day until the end of June) for the next 18 months, so you can pick your faves and mix and match to create a custom 2020 or 2021 calendar.

The Legendary Space Merman known as Star-Lord


End file.
